Artificial Living
by SuicideMonday
Summary: Futuristic!AU Ivan/Yao "This world would be less painful if it were possible to be rid of the constant stream of decisions thrust upon us each day." He was the one who embraced this notion. Meeting the man who wants to tear that system apart.


I can explain. Really.

Pleeease don't be angry with me for not updating my stories~ A lot has been going on this summer, I really underestimated it. Moving back to USA has been a bit of a culture shock. (So much has changed in 3 years!)

In good news, Seattle is really amazing an I finally have my own cell phone! (The use and abuse of it, lol)

I've also made minor updates to my profile.

Anyways, about the story... The plot wouldn't leave me alone. It was a bit hard to get back into writing after not writing for awhile and the majority of chapter one's style is something I've never tried before. I do hope you enjoy it!

About ESHTOY and The Layers of a Cake- I haven't abandoned them! Please don't give up on me!

I'm heading to college on the east side of Alfred in less than a week, let's see if I can fit in another update of something before then!

* * *

**Artificial Living**

Chapter One: Finding Your Own Answers

_Trust me?_

_- This World…doesn't know the meaning of that word._

_**- - - - opening system_**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - -_… retrieving data….**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _updating…**_

_Good morning Yao. Please make your way to the kitchen to select your meal._

Yao briefly touched the spot on his ear where the device rested, before following its directions.

_Allotted time for breakfast over._

The voice was evenly spaced, neutral and slightly robotic.

_Prepare clothes for –work at Central Area 05-_

He pulled out his uniform from the closet. Standard morning routine. Brushteeth, then change clothes. He ran his hands across the fabric to flatten any possible wrinkles.

Slipping on his shoes,

_Proceed to the door._

He made his way to the glass door of his apartment and slid it open.

_Route guidance will begin._

Yao kept his gaze straight, feet only turning as the directions dictated.

_Take the next –left- turn._

The same even steps could be heard to the left and right of his body, passing, or moving in the same direction.

_Stay straight for –half a mile._

Men and Women.

_Make a slight –right turn-_

Walking forward.

_In a quarter mile, make a slight –right turn- at the intersection._

Paying no mind to those around them.

_Take the next left turn._

Eyes never meeting another.

_Continue to follow this street for the next –quarter mile. _

Yao allowed his mind to empty as he followed each direction given.

_Take the second –sharp right- turn. _

Free of thoughts.

_Keep right._

Unaware of worries.

_Keep right._

Each action is programmed.

_-You have made a wrong turn.-_

Yao paused, allowing the system to adapt to the error.

_Recalculating route…Take the next –left turn._

-Your P.C.H.

_Take the next –left turn._

Will never betray you.

_Follow this road to your destination._

It is simply not programmed to.-

_Destination –Central Area 05- is ahead._

It has your best interest in mind.

_**Welcome to –Central Area 05-**_

The florescent lights glowed above Yao's head as he stared at the program open on the screen. The familiar low hum of the device on his ear served as a reminder of its presence. The screen flashed, constantly updating each nanosecond, feedback streaming from the many other PCHs it was synced to.

The voice occasionally returned to remind Yao of breaks for food and drink.

_Yao, it's-_

The voice broke off, complete silence replacing it. His ears rang from the lack of noise.

A sense of apprehension filled his nerves.

Nothing.

Not even the steady hum that filled the air when the voice was absent.

Dead air.

The screen that was just lit with information was completely blank. Yao chanced a look around, glancing at others who mirrored his confusion and fear.

No one spoke.

Before the silence could stretch on, a glass window shattered, and a cloaked figure sailed through the shards, arms crossed protectively in front of its body.

The figure appeared to be distinctively male. His large body performed a summersault through the broken glass and landed safely crouched on his feet.

The screaming glass was enough to scatter most of Yao's fellow workers, sending them through the doors and towards the safety of their homes.

When most people are faced with an event so out of the ordinary, they panic and run.

Yao however, was too stunned to move.

The man's sharp eyes scanned the room as he spoke into a communicator. Muffled replies could be heard and with each one, the man's look darkened.

"Where's Kiku Honda!"

The man's voice echoed, bouncing off the walls, no other sounds to disrupt it.

Yao's eyes widened.

The PCH.

_What could they want when-_

The man cursed, throwing his communicator to the floor and staring at it in disgust.

The remaining workers all turned their gazes to Yao, not connecting faces, but names.

Kiku Honda.

Creator of PCH.

Younger brother of Yao Wang.

The intruder followed the stares to Yao and took steady steps toward him. The man's amethyst eyes showed a glimmer of recognition as he intently gazed at Yao's hesitant stance.

Yao didn't know if he should make a break for the door or hold his position and demand to know what the man wanted with Kiku. Both options held different sets of risks. Securitizing the man's clothes, the long pale coat was too eccentric for someone living in the city.

Where did he come from?

Dirt clung to all parts of the coat, suggesting that he was recently in the ruins just outside the city.

Yao's brain ached, he had not had to process so many details in a short span in such a long time.

_How long exactly?_

While Yao was temporarily dazed, the man had retrieved his communicator and was once again talking with the voice on the other end.

The man placed his hand on Yao's shoulder before he could even realize what was happening.

"You'll have to do."

Yao's head snapped up to meet the man's eyes.

Blurry amethyst was the last thing he saw.

**- - - - e –r-r-o-r!**

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ 0101010001… a malfunction has occurred.**

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _…**. system is **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - /_/… shutting down…**

_-Why am I still here?_

_I think that's a question you need to ask yourself, not me._

_-Many years earlier-_

Yao stepped through the tangle of wires that hung everywhere like spider webs in Kiku's testing room. He sighed, balancing the tray in his hands as he ducked through a particularly nasty clump of electrical wires. Just finding Kiku in all this mess was a task in itself. Over the years, Yao taught himself to follow the noise of typing or the sound of tools to lead him to his brother.

For the past three years, all other projects had been put aside to work on a 'potentially groundbreaking achievement that could change the way the world worked for the better.' Yao could only worry that his workaholic brother had added 'extreme recluse' to the long list of habits that were detrimental to his health. He could understand his brother's need to make a difference, but at this rate, Kiku would work himself to an early death.

His hands tightened around the wooden tray at the thought.

The clicking of keys on a laptop finally become clear and Yao was greeted by the sight of his younger brother editing the program that would go into the prototype of a still unnamed piece of technology. Kiku's inky eyes reflected the light of the screen and he turned once he realized Yao was right next to him.

Eyes, strained from prolonged use in front of a computer, lifted to match the small smile that graced Kiku's face.

"_Nii-san."_

Yao pushed a large pile of notes with his arm to make room on the desk for the congee he had prepared. Mountains of similar piles were all around the laptop, each notebook colour-coded based on its information, completely filled, sticky notes popping out of the sides.

One medium sized-bowl of food was the only thing that could be squeezed onto this desk.

Kiku bowed his head in thanks for the meal, before picking up the spoon to eat.

"_Arigato, nii-san. Itadakimasu."_

"Don't worry about it, aru. I realized you weren't going to make it out of this room."

Yao smiled teasingly at the expense of his brother as Kiku blew at his spoonful of porridge to cool it down.

(The only thing he could do was support him.)

Yao had his doubts and worries about this latest project. The only times he had a chance to communicate with Kiku was when he brought him meals, or assisted him with his work. Many said that Yao had the same prodigal potential as his brother, but this was Kiku's project, and in the end even Yao was kept in the dark about Kiku's final vision.

Kiku looked like he wasn't getting any sleep at all.

Yao bit back another sigh, taking a look at the efforts of the past three years.

"Do you really believe that this will create a better world?"

There, he asked. The question that had been itching at his mind as he watched his brother's health deteriorate.

Kiku's eyes hardened. He had never looked so determined.

"Yes."

One word. It held all of Kiku's resolution.

(All he could do)

(was support his brother)

Yao nodded his head slowly, and extended his arm to pat his brothers head.

His eyes were filled with love. Not for his brother's achievements, but for the boy he practically raised.

"Then I'll believe in you."

_The only thing I can do..._

_

* * *

_

And the story gets more descriptive as it goes on! (and FF just had to go and ruin the formatting again..) Did anyone notice that Kiku barely had lines and only one of his words was in English? XD (totally not intentional) (Sorry Kiku!) And I think I made it pretty obvious who that mysterious man was...

A big thank you to Inner-Hinata for letting me bounce ideas off of her and overall listening to me rant about the craziness of this story. She helped me work out some of the finer details.

I would also like to thank Guy. For tearing this story apart but it helps.

Please read and review folks! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
